


Spork Me

by esteefee



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pineapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's lunch is disgusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spork Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for kissemdanno comm on LJ.

"What? Why're you lookin' at me like that?" Danny asks. He's got the spoon—well, it's a plastic spork, technically—raised halfway to his mouth. It's filled with crushed, canned pineapple and cottage cheese, his new favorite lunchroom snack.

McGarrett is giving him a raised Spock eyebrow, and Kono slides her eyes over to Chin Ho, who's dropping his jaw without opening his mouth, which makes for one mocking laughing-at-you Buddha-face if Danny's got anything to say about it.

Danny lifts his chin, chews deliberately and swallows. "This? This is pineapple, the food of your peoples, I hear tell," he says, waving the little catfood-sized can at the three of them. "And this? This is a spork, which I hear they train you to kill folks with." He makes a stabbing motion at Steve, but has to admit it looks pretty pathetic.

"Oookay. Well, thankfully, I'm done with lunch," Kono says, sliding out of her chair with the kind of grace that sometimes, Danny has to admit a little shamefully, makes him feel like a dirty old man.

"Me, too, cuz, even if I'm not." Chin gives Danny a head shake of disgust and grabs his sack lunch, skedaddling with Kono out the door.

Steve's still got his elbows resting on the table and is staring at Danny over his propped-up chin like he's a specimen from the zoo.

"You do realize we can that stuff to send to the mainlanders. We eat the fresh stuff here."

"Hey, I like it! That's all that matters to me. And if you—" Danny darts a look toward the open breakroom door and drops his voice, "still plan on getting any this century, you'll shut up about it."

"You think I wanna kiss that mouth?" Steve's little smile and rough, low voice are kind of a giveaway, though.

"Oh, _I_ think you do."

Steve makes a face. "All cottage cheesy and too-sweet, canned pineapple-y like that...?"

"That a dare? Because I'm sensing a dare here, is what I'm sensing. Like you think I can't make you wanna kiss my pineapple mouth." Danny gets up and nudges the door closed, but Steve's already up and backed toward the fridge, his palms out and warding him off.

"No way. Not a dare," he says, grinning outright. "Yuck."

"Oh, I really do think it was." Danny's closing in him now.

"No really, go chew on some Spam-hash or something. Clear that mess out." But Steve's laughing through the words, and it's pretty great seeing him like this, almost too breathless to speak, and Danny's got him trapped between the fridge and the sink, one hand on Steve's bicep and the other on his waist.

Steve's stomach is jerking with silent laughter, and Danny is grinning way too wide to make good on the kissing threat, but he tries anyway, hauling down on Steve's shoulders to get him in range and then trying to get a tongue in. He gets nothing but a scrape of chin, though, and Steve moans in disgust when Danny's admittedly sticky tongue slides across the little divot there.

"Get off, get off." Steve can barely get the words out he's laughing so hard now, and it's making him an easy target because his eyes are squeezed shut. Danny grabs his head and plants a good one on him, poking his sticky, pineapple-and-cottage-cheese tongue right in Steve's open mouth, and nearly gets it bitten off when Steve goes, "Gah!"

But it's so, so worth it. Danny sucks a little on Steve's lip, and Steve goes still and then starts to kiss him back, not going so far as to give him tongue, but gives him a couple of nipping kisses, almost as if having Danny's mouth so close has triggered an automatic response. Like in spite of the game, Steve can't stop himself from kissing Danny anyway.

It's a little surprising, and it makes Danny's heart thump crazy-like for a beat a two. He hadn't realized they've gotten that far after just a couple of times. But he guesses they have. Which is pretty great.

 _I win._ he thinks, but isn't stupid enough to say out loud, just gives Steve one more kiss before pulling away and saying, "Taste grows on you, huh?"

Steve makes a production of wiping his mouth on his shoulder. "Do me a favor: next time, just spork me, would ya?"

"It would be my great pleasure," Danny says, grinning.

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me."

"It would be my great—"

"Hey, you guys done in there or what? I need to re-heat my loco moco," Chin yells.

"See? See?" Steve points. "Spam-hash."

"Oh, shut up."

 

_End._


End file.
